


Thanksgiving Surprises and Family Reunions(or, Family Matters) - by theChaplinfangirl

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Series: Stephen and James -- the Cousin!verse Rewrite - by theChaplinfangirl [2]
Category: Actors RPFs, Top Gear (UK TV) RPFs
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Humor, James and Stephen -- Cousin!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Thanksgiving with the Frys are always dramatic, especially when everyone is so different…  family-friendly





	Thanksgiving Surprises and Family Reunions(or, Family Matters) - by theChaplinfangirl

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:   
>  • Roger Fry — age 16   
>  • Stephen Fry — age 14   
>  • James May — age 10   
>  • Joanna Fry — age 7 
> 
> NOTE: This is just an assumed age list, for I’m not sure exactly what is the age gap between Stephen and Roger. According to Stephen, his and Joanna’s age gap is around 7 years. Since James is in his late 50s and Stephen in his early 60s, I just assumed that they have a 4 year age gap between them. 
> 
> o-o-o 
> 
> A/N: I’m not exactly sure what is James’s parents’ names, so I’m making it up here. Just so you know. 
> 
> A/N 2: Everything is fictional, since I’m not sure whether Roger is really bossy towards Stephen when said person tries playing Wagner on the Gramophone or not. Well, at least IRL Marianne was.

Fandom: Actors RPFs and Top Gear RPFs   
Disclaimer: I own no one, except for my wild imagination after watching Wagner and Me way days ago.   
Warning(s): No warnings, except for some music banter between cousins and siblings?   
Pairing(s): No pairings, because they are way too young.   
Word count: 945   
Rating: K 

o-o-o 

Title: Thanksgiving Surprises and Family Reunions(or, Family Matters)   
Author: theChaplinfangirl 

o-o-o 

It was a really warm April in Norwich, Norfolk, UK, when Roger Fry woke up, with noise downstairs of the Frye mansion. Yes, because of their religion and their wealth, he, his siblings, and his parents lived in a really awesome mansion that had way too many rooms.   
Roger sighed and got out of bed, checking the time. 7:28 am, around the time for breakfast. 

All of a sudden, the door crashed open and his younger brother, Stephen, bounded in, with unlimited energy.   
“Roger, ya’ll never guess this, but tomorrow, there’ll be way more guests because mother and father said tomorrow is Thanksgivin’!” he hollered, beaming. 

Roger smiled back. Stephen was always the more adventurous one in their family, and someone who is always playing around with words. Once, he was almost out of Kindergarten because his vocabulary was way more vast than any of the others.   
Giving in, he and Stephen went out of their room and down the stairs, where Marianne, their mother, and Alan, their father, were chatting grown-up stuff. As usual, Joanna was trying to ask questions. 

Smiling again, Roger couldn’t believe how fortunate he was, with such a wonderful family; maybe if you cancel out Stephen’s antics and Joanna’s constant nagging. 

o-o-o 

Of course, that was just the prologue of a really crazy Thanksgiving family reunion, which consisted of relatives and whatnot, which finally distracted both Stephen and Joanna away from their DJ-ing at the gramophone, which was this record-player that Stephen really, and I do mean really, enjoyed listening to, ever since Alan introduced him to Wagner on that thing.   
When the May family arrived, Marianne was way too enthusiastic, as the siblings and James rushed over to Stephen, Joanna, and Roger to greet them.   
Jane and her other three siblings were busy chatting, until James sauntered over and was stunned by the gramophone. 

“Father didn’t have one of those, Roger, but I really enjoy it!” he beamed at Roger, who was holding the fort over at the record-player. James was younger than Stephen, around 10 years old, and a total spitting image of said person, kind of like Roger himself. That often made people outside of the mansion say that Stephen, Roger, and James were triplets.   
Roger smiled as he looked over at Marianne and Geoffrey May talking with each other in grown-up talk, as Joanna said often. 

“Right, and it was our father who introduced this to Steve.” he said back, just as Stephen and Joanna ran back to the living quarters as their relatives chattered.   
“Please tell me you have Liszt!” cried James, as Jane came up behind him.   
Jane was around Roger’s age, and she was already giving Stephen and Joanna presents, without letting Roger see. 

“Don’t tell Roger, you two,” she said slyly, before James yelled, “whatabout me??!”   
Jane smiled at him. “You’ll have it soon enough, now be good with your cousins.” she said back, then floated away to join Marianne and company. 

o-o-o 

It happened after the Thanksgiving dinner when James was playing music at the Gramophone, as Stephen became way distracted from his cheese-cake.   
Running over to the record-player, he looked up at Roger, who was already looking irritated. 

“How could you allow him to…?”   
“Stephen, give him a chance at playing music from there, will ya?” he asked back, before an all-out fight broke out. 

Roger remembered the last time James went to visit them, and he had been allowed by him to play some music. It was always at that moment did Stephen suddenly want to play Wagner, when James wanted to play Liszt. A near fight broke out and apparently Stephen hadn’t forgotten that. 

“You’re not allowed to play this!” Stephen was saying, his voice rising as tension was building between them; and to Roger, he snapped, “definitely NOT!”   
“James?” asked Lavinia May, looking over at Stephen and James, who were glaring at each other, daring one another to make the first move. “Everything alright there?” 

“NO!” James shouted.   
“I told you I got here first!” Stephen was also solid as a rock when coming to playing music.   
“No, I got here first, before you were distracted!” yelled James back.   
Sighing, Roger went over to the two youngsters before another fight broke out. 

“OK, OK, we get the picture!” he said to both of them, “you two should take turns. Also, Stephen, James is younger and you know that you should allow your younger cousin to play some music first.”   
As usual, Stephen was not enthusiastic about that. “NEVER!” he yelled. 

Roger sighed and snapped to both of them that if they don’t take turns they won’t be able to listen to any of their favourite music, as that finally got the fight under control. 

o-o-o 

It wasn’t like the Fry family to actually celebrate Thanksgiving, mostly because of their Jewish religion, and that was suggested by one of James’s younger sisters, as Lavinia shushed her. 

“That,” smirked James, “is called anti-semei-something.”   
“It’s not like any of them to be anti-semitic towards us.” said Stephen right back, as it was finally after dinner and both of them were over at the Gramophone, taking turns to play music; and it was because of that, it was sometimes Wagner playing from the record-player, sometimes Beethoven/Liszt. 

By watching them and everything that’s happening around him, Roger couldn’t help but feel contented with the family reunions. It wasn’t really like the Chinese, though, but still it was something he’d live for until he’s way too old for staying with Stephen and Joanna. 

o.o.O.O.o.o 

End fic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 3: This is just weirder than I expected, and as usual, I fail at comedy, especially when trying to write about family reunions. 
> 
> Ficlet review: So the Frys and Mays are getting together for Thanksgiving, and because of music, Stephen and James are having tension between them, as usual. Still, Roger loves them, because that’s just what you feel towards your cousins!


End file.
